Episode 9125 (20th March 2017)
Plot Michelle decides to stay with Carla for a while and tries to make up with Robert before she goes. Robert couldn't care less. Toyah finds Peter's tips from Chloe stashed inside a tin at the back of the kitchen cupboard. Peter tells her that he's been helping a regular fare through a difficult time but lets her think it's a man and doesn't mention the huge tips. Nick isn't ready to face Leanne yet. He tells Michelle to forget their fumble ever happened. Sinead takes Daniel to view a flat to rent. Seb worries that Jackson wants Faye back and absentmindedly goes through a water pipe at No.1 while helping Phelan and Todd put in the new kitchen. Peter checks on Chloe and puts an extra lock on her door to make the house more secure. Robert congratulates Ken on Daniel's offer for Oxford University, not realising that Daniel hasn't told anyone. Seb seethes with jealousy when Faye talks about how much more mature Jackson is than when she last saw him. Sinead and Daniel like the flat. Ken arranges a Barlow dinner at the bistro to celebrate Daniel being accepted to Oxford. Seb thumps Jackson in the Street and warns him to stay away from Faye. Luke asks Phelan to fix the electrics in the flat and complains about groaning noises coming from Steph and Andy's old room. Nick joins Leanne at the Barlows' dinner and makes up with her; Steve having access to Oliver is a price worth paying to be with her. Michelle plans to tell Leanne about her kiss with Nick before heading to Carla's but Robert makes her think better of it. Toyah wonders what Peter is up to when Leanne scoffs at his "helping out a friend" story. Daniel and Sinead join the Barlows and are surprised to find out that the dinner is marking Daniel's Oxford offer. Cast Regular cast *Pat Phelan - Connor McIntyre *Todd Grimshaw - Bruno Langley *Brian Packham - Peter Gunn *Beth Sutherland - Lisa George *Sinead Tinker - Katie McGlynn *Kirk Sutherland - Andrew Whyment *Michelle Connor - Kym Marsh *Robert Preston - Tristan Gemmill *Peter Barlow - Chris Gascoyne *Toyah Battersby - Georgia Taylor *Nick Tilsley - Ben Price *Leanne Battersby - Jane Danson *Daniel Osbourne - Rob Mallard *Seb Franklin - Harry Visinoni *Tracy Barlow - Kate Ford *Ken Barlow - William Roache *Faye Windass - Ellie Leach *Amy Barlow - Elle Mulvaney *Simon Barlow - Alex Bain *Luke Britton - Dean Fagan Guest cast *Chloe Tipton - Jo-Anne Knowles *Landlord - Andrew Caley *Jackson Hodge - Rhys Cadman *Miley Windass - Eilah, Elsie & Erin Halliwell (Uncredited) Places *Coronation Street exterior *Rovers Return Inn - Public *1 Coronation Street - Back room and kitchen *2a Coronation Street - Living room/kitchen *13 Coronation Street - Back room/kitchen and hallway *Viaduct Street *Nick's Bistro *19a Rosamund Street - Living room/kitchen *Roy's Rolls *Chloe Tipton's house - Exterior, hallway and kitchen *Unknown flat - Hallway and living room/kitchen Notes *Kate Waters was credited as the Fight Arranger on this episode, together with Glenn Marks as the Stunt Co-ordinator and Matt Webster as the Stunt Double. *''TV Times'' synopsis: Ken organises a family meal to announce that Daniel has accepted a place at Oxford, and Nick begs Michelle not to tell Leanne about their fumble. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 7,735,000 viewers (2nd place). Category:2017 episodes